cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pupnick
|enemies = Dr. Frederick, Shadow Animals, Butch, Wolfsbane, Aswad, Jack Cat, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Becky|likes = His family, Rosie, music, hot baths, fishing, tacos, dancing, flying, his friendship with Hugo|dislikes = Mistreatment, selfishness, his past, being teased, Rosie in danger, losing his fur, being scolded by Mr. Doberman|powers = Powerful magic Animalistic abilities|possessions = |weapons = Claws|fate = Happily adapts to his life in America with help from Hugo and Rosie|affiliations = }} '''Pupnick '''is one of the protagonists in the Black Lion franchise. Abandoned by his poor parents, Pupnick was raised in the Doberman Orphanage by Dominic Doberman. Born with magical powers, Pupnick has trouble with controlling his powers. Due to having unstable powers, Pupnick was raised strictly by Dominic. He was greatly determined to earn his place in the world. With help from his best friend, Hugo and girlfriend, Rosie, Pupnick successfully adapts to his life in America and uses his power to help the world. Background Many years ago, Pupnick was born to a poor married couple who were struggling to catch up with their bills and taxes although they did love their son very much and they would do anything to make him and his life happy. One night, when the house was condemned due to the unpaid taxes and bills, Pupnick's parents had to drop their son off at an orphanage since obviously, they can't take care of their son. Before dropping their son off at the orphanage, they gave their son one last hug and told him that they love him with all of their hearts. After they dropped Pupnick at the orphanage and left, they both died from severe depression leaving Pupnick as an orphan and in the hands of the orphanage owner Mr. Doberman. Being born with magical abilities, Pupnick isn't able to control them when he's in school, which gets him in trouble at school and to be scolded and punished by the over-sensitive Mr. Doberman. Pupnick is hoping that he can control his magical powers so he can live a happier and adaptable life. Development Pupnick was originally going to be a Doberman living a simple life on a house boat. He was shown to have met Matthew when the latter was struggling to pay bills. Matthew helped Pupnick pay his bills and give him a house boat to settle himself on. As he began to write the story to which Pupnick made his debut, the storywriter decided to change Pupnick into a cocker mutt which was inspired by Tramp from Disney's 1955, ''Lady and the Tramp. '' Personality The death of his parents, being mentally abused by Mr. Doberman, the teasing of rude students and all the loneliness caused Pupnick to become extremely depressed, miserable, unconfident and spineless. Although Pupnick wasn't sad or miserable enough to kill himself, he just wanted someone to love him for who he is since Mr. Doberman doesn't respect him because of his magical powers. Besides all of that conflict that he went through, Pupnick remains kind, polite, sweet and selfless. He respects those who are kind and treats him with the respect he deserves but he doesn't tolerate those who show no respect or kindness towards him. He doesn't yell or react, he just doesn't respond to the rude behavior. When he's dealing with his adoptive father's rude behavior, he tries to talk to him in a calm voice but every time when he tries to reason with his adoptive father, he just lashes out at Pupnick and he is then punished. In the first part of the episode, Pupnick was very soft-spoken and sensible. When he started his first day of school, he was very shy and emotional especially when he told the class about his tragic backstory which caused him to cry in front of the entire classroom. He was shown to be very self-conscious when Butch was tormenting Pupnick by telling him that his parents aren't here to help him since he's dead. Throughout the episode, Pupnick held a lot of self-doubt and misery in his heart but after spending time with his friends on the mission, he learned better control of his powers and gained a confident and positive personality. Pupnick became the hero of his family and friends after realizing that his parents will be in his heart when Doctor Frederick almost talked him into giving him the antidote, so he can murder Dominic and the others after Felix is dead. He even developed a romantic relationship with Rosie who showed feelings for him on the first day of school. Pupnick tried to not let his stubbornness get the best of him. For starters, he chose to forgive Dominic for his abusive temper instead of holding a powerful and hateful grudge against him. He'll continue to forgive those who hurt in the past and when they give him a heartfelt apology. In the cartoon series and films, Pupnick is helpful, brave, fun-loving and loyal to his friends when they need help. Physical appearance Pupnick is a cocker mutt with grey fur and green eyes. He has a trim build and he’s handsome. He used to wear a pink collar but after Doctor Frederick's defeat, he started to wear a white collar. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Pupnick is an anthropomorphic dog ** '''Animal Smell: '''Like the Wooten dogs in the cartoons and films, Pupnick has a strong sense of smell. * '''Good Magic Enchantment: '''Being born with magical abilities, Pupnick is able to transform, control or create life with the help from his hands. In the first part of the episode that he appears in, Pupnick has trouble controlling his magical powers but as the episode progressed, Pupnick gained better control of his magical abilities. * '''Transformational Magic and Spells: '''By reading a spell book, Pupnick is able to perform magic or spells that can transform a certain person, object or location into anything that the spell says. * '''Solar Manipulation: '''Pupnick has the ability to control sunlight especially when plants need extra sunlight. * '''Physical Strength: '''Pupnick may have trim build but he has the animalistic strength of a dog. * '''High Speed: '''Pupnick can move at greater speeds with or without his magic Appearances Magical Friendship 15 years after being dropped off at the orphanage, Pupnick was raised in mental torture by Mr. Doberman. Due to having underdeveloped powers that he couldn't control, Pupnick would inadvertently get himself into trouble at school. Pupnick would expelled from those schools and would be homeschooled by Dominic. However, as Pupnick grew into a teenager, Dominic deduced that his son's powers might be more stable this. He allowed Pupnick to attend Columbia High School, the same school, his adoptive brother, Felix is currently attending. While having a strained relationship with his father, Pupnick maintained a rather clean relationship with Felix but due to them being in different classes and being placed in separate rooms, they are unable to communicate with each other. At this school, Pupnick is hoping to make friends and be accepted for who he is and not for what he has. Pupnick is seen getting ready for his first day at school with the help from his adoptive brother, Felix. As he and Felix grabbed their lunches and was about to walk to school, Mr. Doberman told Pupnick that he didn't want to get any phone calls saying that he used his magical powers at school and got someone in trouble. When Pupnick got to school, he was in Matthew's first-period class. The teacher, Ms. Fritz asked Pupnick if he would like to tell the class a little bit about himself. Pupnick timidly got up and told the class about his tragic backstory and as he told it to the class, Matthew, Rebecca, Rosie and the others began to feel sympathy for Pupnick. Matthew kindly gave Pupnick a tissue to dry his tears when he was crying. During lunchtime, Pupnick was sitting by himself. Matthew, Rebecca, and Rosie decided to sit with him. While he was talking with them, he learned that Matthew was an orphan too and know how it feels to be mentally abused. Pupnick revealed his magical abilities to Matthew and the others when Rosie almost touched his paws, telling her that his paws are very sensitive. To give Pupnick a ray of hope, Matthew told him his motto which was "keep moving forward." At first, Pupnick didn't understand the motto but after Matthew explained it to him, he understood and thanked him for his kindness. After lunch, Pupnick was seen working on a science assignment with Matthew and the gang. Everything was going perfectly until Butch and his gang came over to Pupnick's table, psychologically teasing him about the death of his parents. Butch took off Pupnick's pink collar to tease and humiliate Pupnick even more. Tysan tried to grab Pupnick's collar but a distraught Pupnick wanted to grab it and not cause any more drama but when he grabbed Butch's paw, he accidentally set it on fire. That got him ISS and when he got home, he was scolded and then punished by an enraged Mr. Doberman. A saddened Pupnick cried himself to sleep. A sympathetic Felix comforted Pupnick and told him that everything will be okay. Although, he isn't able to comfort Pupnick longer since Mr. Doberman wanted Pupnick to be by himself. Matthew and the gang felt very sorry for Pupnick since he had a rough day at school. Matthew suggested that he and the gang would spend the whole day with Pupnick the next day. When school ended, Pupnick was about to walk home until Matthew stopped him to tell him that he and the gang are going to take him to the arcade, Tio's and other fun places. Pupnick was very happy that he would get to spend some time with his new friends. He kept on spending time with Matthew and the gang, every day, after school. Everything was going perfectly until Mr. Dobeman's former foster son, Doctor Frederick (commonly known as the Shadow Cat) attempted to kill Felix by pouring a drop of his disease formula in his drink. After he took a sip of the poisoned water, Felix got terribly sick and had three days to live or he'll die and any kind of magic won't be able to revive him. But there is an antidote in Iowa which will bring Felix back to life unless they return back home before the third day at midnight. Pupnick bravely offered to get the antidote and bring it back to Columbia before the third day. Matthew, Rosie, and the others tagged along with Pupnick while the Mayor and his subjects would stay and help Mr. Doberman take care of Felix, the best they can. During the train ride to the nearest hotel, Pupnick was shown to have a crush on Rosie by looking at her during the train ride. Pupnick didn't know how to talk to Rosie because he was nervous. Matthew and Charles gave Pupnick advice on how to talk to Rosie without getting nervous and to figure out that she is Pupnick's true love. Pupnick thanked Matthew and Charles for their advice. They got to the nearest hotel and was going to begin their journey to find the antidote the next day. While they were at the hotel, Pupnick was looking at a picture of his parents in the kitchen all by himself until Matthew came in asking him what he was looking. A startled Pupnick tried to hide the picture but Matthew told him that he doesn't have to hide anything since he's his friend. He then decided to show the picture to Matthew and Pupnick was wondering why his parents abandoned him and he automatically assumed that they abandoned him because of his magical powers. Matthew disagreed with that assumption because he knew for a fact that Pupnick's parents might've abandoned since they might not be able to take care of him. He told Pupnick that his adoptive brother, Felix will die in three days which is why it's up to him to save Felix from Frederick's evil spell. The teenagers returned to their beds and went to sleep. The next day, Pupnick and the gang continued on their journey to find the antidote by walking on a rocky walkway but to prevent Pupnick and the gang from retrieving the antidote, he used his shadow magic to destroy the rocky walkway making it impossible for them to cross. But thanks to Puggsy's old friend, Batsy and his family, they were able to cross the ocean another way. They successfully got onto the other side of the ocean and continued on the journey to find the antidote. While Pupnick and the gang were walking through the prickle bush with Matthew slicing through it with his laser sword, Pupnick and Rosie had a little talk. Rosie said that she was impressed with Pupnick risking his life to save Felix from dying and she asked if he loved Felix and Pupnick replied yes but he's unsure if Mr. Doberman loves him since he's harsh on him. But Rosie disagreed with that because she knows how it feels for a father to be hard on their child and that's due to the death of her mother and her father having to raise her and he pushed her a lot. The mere thought of her past caused Rosie to sob a little but Pupnick comforted her by hugging her. The gang then decided to stop for a dinner break. While the others were taking the baths in the clean ocean and getting some fruit and vegetables for Matthew's homemade soup, Pupnick and Matthew got to know each other. Matthew was wondering if Pupnick was able to spend any time with his dad or Felix before he met him and the others and Pupnick answered no and that was due to Mr. Doberman's overprotectiveness and Felix's inability to spend time with him. He added that in his last years at school, he would ask people to spend some time with him but they would just lie to him just to enjoy his mental pain. Feeling sympathy for no one spending time with Pupnick, Matthew sincerely promised to spend some time with Pupnick after they save Felix. That made Pupnick feel very excited. After enjoying a nice dinner, Rosie wanted to dance with Pupnick but he didn't want to because he already admitted that he's not a good dancer but he proved himself wrong as he grew attached to the music. He enjoyed the waltz with Rosie. As the song was ending, Pupnick and Rosie were about to have their first kiss but he stopped abruptly and decided to continue with the journey. Just as Pupnick and the gang were about to continue with the journey one of the Shadow Animals grabbed Rosie's shadow which grabbed Rosie herself and was about to drag her back to Doctor Frederick's Voodoo Emporium where she'll be killed by Frederick. Using his sun magic, Pupnick is able to defeat the Shadow Animals and then save Rosie. For saving her from the Shadow Animals, she gave Pupnick a kiss on the cheek saying "my hero." On the third day, Pupnick and the gang successfully got the antidote by trading the wizard something powerful for the antidote. The wizard was kind enough to transport Pupnick and the others back to the Doberman Orphanage where they fell right into Doctor Frederick's trap. Matthew and the others were tied up along with Mr. Doberman and the others. Pupnick wasn't tied up because Frederick wanted Pupnick to hand him the antidote, so he can destroy it and then kill Pupnick and his friends. A slightly scared Pupnick refused to hand the antidote to the wicked Doctor Frederick. Frederick attempted to persuade Pupnick into handing him the antidote by reminding him of all of the tough times in the past and if Pupnick hands Frederick, the antidote, he'll make his life much better. What got Pupnick's attention is when Doctor Frederick mentioned Pupnick's parents and their backstory. Just as Pupnick was almost persuaded into handing Doctor Frederick, the antidote, he told the wicked witch doctor that despite all of that tragic drama, he is able to live a happy life with his new friends that he made on his own. In an act of heroism, Pupnick threw the antidote to Mr. Doberman, so he can revive Felix but Frederick's evil shadow grabbed it. With Frederick thinking that Felix will die in the next two minutes, he decided to finish Pupnick by feeding a disease formula which will kill him instantly once the clock strikes midnight but a clever Pupnick grabbed Frederick's cane and destroys it, causing a wormhole to suck Frederick inside, imprisoning him. Pupnick quickly fed Felix the antidote which healed and revived him. A grateful Felix thanked Pupnick for saving him. After realizing that he's been hard with Pupnick, Mr. Doberman apologized to him and vowed to become a loving father again. Rosie decided to move into the Doberman Orphanage since her father was away on business. Pupnick then joined Matthew and the others a trip to Paul's Pizza Parlor to celebrate. The Black Lion 2 Months after the second season, Pupnick appears in the sequel as a supporting character. He isn't seen until after Brodi and the others left, he was seen watching the soccer game with the gang. After Matthew figured out Wolfsbane's evil plan, Pupnick became concerned with Matthew and he wanted to help him but he refused to let him and the others help him because he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Pupnick was seen in the X-15 along with the others and he was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. He gave Brodi back his guitar which he fixed by using his magic and giving it magical abilities as well. After Wolfsbane's death, Pupnick helped Matthew remodel the house after he got adopted by Brodi and his family. He is last seen dancing and singing to the song, "Family" along with Rosie and the rest of the gang. Return to the Present Despite not appearing in this film, Pupnick's future self appears. It is revealed that he and Rosie have married and is the father of daughter. The North Wooten Pupnick serves as a supporting character in the film since he was one of the kids who wasn't abducted by the evil Professor Whiskers. He is seen changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. After Whiskers' death, Pupnick was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Pupnick serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Pupnick bears a resemblance to Tramp from the Disney movie, Lady and the Tramp. * In earlier drafts, Pupnick was supposed to be a Doberman Pinscher until the storywriter decided to make Pupnick look like Tramp from the Lady and the Tramp, movie. * In the upcoming episodes, Pupnick will begin to discover some strengths and weaknesses to his magical powers. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Hispanic characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Deuteragonists Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Students Category:Dancers Category:Spouses Category:Nephews Category:Cousins